


Whiskey Colored Gaze

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Wilden gives Ian some Whiskey and Ian gets a little tipsy. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Whiskey Colored Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motherofrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofrevels/gifts).



Ian had just turned 18 and Wilden wanted his son to get his first taste of alcohol. He thought it would be a good bonding experience. (Little did he know it would be SO much more.) So, he had picked up a bottle of whiskey and planned to share it with his younger son. 

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Ian?" Wilden asked, having brought the skinny elf to his study, a place where they could have some _privacy_.  
"I did. You said you had something special for me?" The curly haired elf said, sitting in a chair near the man's large desk.  
" _Yes, I do, actually…_ " The older elf chuckled, turning around in his chair and pulling a bottle off the shelf and setting it on the desk with two glasses.  
"A-Alcohol?" Ian said with a soft gasp; excited and shocked. 

"Yeah, I thought we could _share_ it…" The glasses clad male purred as he filled one of the glasses with the amber liquid and pushed it towards the thin wizard. The boy picked up the glass and took a hesitant sip before letting out a small cough; the liquid burning his throat.  
"Too much?" Wilden asked with an amused smirk as he took a sip from his own glass.  
"It's...a bit strong…" The mage mentioned, taking another small drink of the alcohol; trying to get himself used to it. 

"I suppose it is. Do you like it?" The older wizard chuckled, taking another swig.  
"I...think I do?" The young adult said, a soft smile creeping across his face as he looked up at the larger man.

\----

After a while, the cerulean skin around Ian's cheeks and ears had darkened a shade or two; the alcohol having finally started setting in. The young male could feel the heat on his face, and groin, as he finished downing his third glass. Wilden took the glass from the elf's boney fingers; taking notice of the boy's flushed expression. 

"Well, Ian…Looks like you're a bit of a lightweight- Not surprising considering it's your first time drinking alcohol…" Wilden hummed, tilting the curly haired elf's chin upwards as he stared into the chocolatey eyes of his son.  
"Ya know... _Daddy_... **hic**...You're _reeeaaallllllyyy_ hot~" The birthday boy hiccuped, lips curled into a smirk. Wilden felt his hands tremble slightly at the boy's words. _Oh gods, this was BAD…_

"I-Is that right?" Wilden said with a nervous chuckle, words trembling slightly.  
_Don't give in…_  
"Yeah... I'd really like to see just how hot you are _underneath_ your cl- **hllk** -clothes…" Iandore purred, climbing onto his father's lap.  
"Well, I think we should maybe get you to bed, instead?" The older mage suggested, eyes avoiding the chocolate gaze that bore holes into his face.  
_Don't give in, Don't give in, Don't give in…._  
"Oh? Is _Daddy_ gonna take me to bed and have his way with me?" The young spellcaster spoke, words swaying slightly as he gripped his father's dress shirt and pressed their lips together. Wilden's amber eyes widened as the whiskey-flavored lips met his own, a moan of taboo nature sliding past his lips.  
_Fuck it._

Wilden deepened the kiss, hands resting on his son's small but curvy waist. The drunken elf began undoing the buttons on his father's lemon colored dress shirt, fingers creeping beneath to rub at the well-built, furry pecs of his own father. The elder elf couldn't help himself any longer, giving into his primal desires as he stood up and pinned the frail elf onto his desk, not caring what documents were in the way.  
" _Daddy!_ " Ian moaned, looking into the golden eyes of his father lustfully.  
"Daddy's gonna give you a very _intimate_ present." Wilden growled, pulling off his son's t-shirt, exposing his small nipples, being a shade or darker than his delicate cerulean skin normally is. 

The man traced his thumbs over the boy's taut nipples, eliciting a small moan and a buck of his hips from the elf. The large hands traced down the boy's hairless torso, stopping as he reached the hem of the boy's denim jeans. The eldest Lightfoot cupped his son's clothed erection, causing a soft squeal to escape the boy's mouth, rolling his hips against the rough friction he so desperately craved.  
"Daddy, please…" The boy moaned, eyes pleading, his cock throbbing in his father's firm grasp. 

"You want Daddy to make you feel good?" Wilden said with a seductive smirk, removing his glasses and setting them to the side.  
" _ **PLEASE!!**_." The boy begged, frantically thrusting his hips forward, body begging for any form of pleasure.  
"Don't worry, Daddy's gonna make you feel very good~" Wilden purred, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his khaki pants, stiff member straining against his purple striped boxers (which matched his ridiculous socks). 

The man removed his son's skinny jeans and his plaid briefs, leaving him completely exposed; his prick throbbing. Wilden smiled, pulling down his boxers, his well-endowed member springing forth.  
"Daddy... It's so big…" Ian gasped, shocked at his father's size. The man chuckled, opening his desk drawer and pulling out a small bottle and opening it with a click. He poured the clear jelly onto his fingers and coated them deliberately before teasing his son's tight, virgin entrance. 

Ian let out a lustful moan as two of his father's large fingers entered him. The man's fingers plunged deeper, creating a painful yet pleasurable sensation.  
"O-Oh, Daddy!" The elf moaned, Wilden's fingers curling and scissoring inside his son; steadily prepping his son. After a few moments, the elder wizard withdrew his fingers; drawing a whine from his son. The man opened the bottle again and poured some onto his hand and rubbed it across his member. Slick, wet noises were heard as the man slicked up his impressive length. 

Wilden grabbed his son's waist and pressed the head of his cock against his son's prepped hole before sliding in with little resistance. Ian let out a long, lustful whine as he took his father's length.  
"Oh, Daddy! I've wanted this for so long!" The mage admitted, leaping forward, wrapping his arms around his father's torso.  
"Oh, have you?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow as he rolled his hips.  
"Yes! Y-You're so hot, Daddy! I've thought about you so many times; especially when I'm touching myself!" Ian moaned, continuing to reveal his little secrets. 

"What a naughty boy…" Wilden scolded playfully, kissing his son, thrusting into him faster. The curly haired male buried his face in the crook of his father's neck; whining and moaning. The amber eyed male continued rolling his hips into his own son, enjoying the tightness. Small growls and moans began slipping past the man's lips, breathing deepening. He could feel himself getting close.  
"D-DADDY! I-I-I'M-!" Ian warned, crying out as light blue seed painting his father's dress shirt; leaving him a shaking, panting mess. That pushed Wilden over the edge; his own blue seed filling his son's insides. He growled, hips jerking with each spurt of seed that filled his son's innards. 

After a moment, Wilden felt the clarity of the situation finally hitting him as his afterglow faded. _His son was drunk. And he just fucked him. His own son._ The man ran a hand through his sweaty hair and gathered his and Ian's clothes and quickly headed towards the bathroom for a shower and to put Ian to bed. He was thankful that Barley and Laurel had left earlier, having to take Blazey for a much needed walk.

**Author's Note:**

> 💙Thanks so much for reading! 💙
> 
> 💙Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
